A quelques mois près
by Chipuliara
Summary: Harry se réveille et tout de suite il sait qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres, il va de surprise en surprise, d'aberration en aberration. Mais quand est-ce que ça va enfin finir ! Pov Harry
1. A quelques mois près

Rien n'est à moi et tout, et tout ! :) Enjoy !

.

.

.

Je me réveille et tout de suite je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce le fait que j'ouvre les yeux avant mon réveil, que mes amis semblent déjà levés ou tout simplement mon intuition masculine ? Je ne saurais dire, mais quelque chose cloche.

J'ouvre donc mes yeux sur les rideaux fermés de mon lit et m'autorise un soupire, c'est déjà le matin. Ma bouche est pâteuse, je l'ouvre et la ferme pour prendre pied à la réalité. Je me redresse finalement dans mon lit, pousse mes couvertures avec mes pieds et ouvre mon baldaquin. Et encore une fois quelque chose attire mon attention, le dortoir est rangé. Je veux dire par là qu'il est im-pec-cable. Surpris mais tout de même pas scotché à mon lit pour autant, je me lève et, après avoir salué mes amis, m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Ma douche est rapide et efficace et j'en sors bientôt. Je croise d'ailleurs Dean dans le sens inverse qui me sourit et met sa main sur mon épaule en passant près de moi dans un geste amical. Amical mais tendre. Il fait d'ailleurs glisser sa main sur mon bras et je reste perplexe un instant, mais tout ça ne dure qu'une seconde et il passe déjà son chemin. Je me retourne vers la porte maintenant close comme si elle pouvait me répondre mais Ron m'appelle.

-Harry ! Tu viens ? Hermine et Ginny doivent nous attendre.

Il me sourit et je le trouve étonnamment en forme pour un début de journée. Il est lavé et habillé, paré. Je souris, amusé en pensant que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir ça, et le suis jusque dans la salle commune où comme il l'a dit, nos amies sont déjà.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle et allons nous asseoir à notre table. Ron mange avec appétit et je souris en pensant que ça au moins ce n'est pas près de changer. Je jette un regard circulaire à la salle. Il me semble que l'atmosphère y est différente, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir en quoi. C'est alors que mes yeux rencontrent ceux du grand, du vil, de l'effroyable Draco Malfoy. Je m'apprête à lui envoyer un regard hautain quand il me sourit. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et il fronce les sourcils, comme étonné. Je détourne rapidement le regard.

-Ça va Harry ?

Hermione me regarde avec ses yeux inquiets.

-Oui, oui ça va, balbutié-je en retour.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, vraiment, ce n'est rien !

Elle n'a pas l'air persuadée mais n'ajoute rien. L'heure des cours arrive bientôt et nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours de métamorphose, étonnamment pour une fois le niveau me parait plus élevé mais bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. L'heure suivante Hermione a Etude des Runes. Ron et moi, libres pendant ce temps là, nous apprêtons – comme d'habitude – à traverser le parc quand il tourne un couloir plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A ton avis ? Me répond-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant.

Alors là je suis – passez moi l'expression – sur le cul. Je viens de me faire planter là par mon meilleur ami et ça sans explication. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en me promettant de tirer ça au clair plus tard. Je m'apprête donc à sortir pour traverser le parc mais, ma journée ayant une nature exceptionnelle, avant que je n'y parvienne je vois arriver en face de moi nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Qui semble venir droit sur moi.

-Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Craché-je en essayant de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par mon prénom.

-Quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Moi je vais très bien, rétorqué-je. C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question, la Fouine !

Je profite du laps de temps ou il parait ne plus réagir pour m'enfuir enfin. Il manque une case à ce type. J'en suis persuadé. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de vouloir le comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup il agit comme ça avec moi ? Je repense à l'expression innocemment choquée qu'il avait avant que je ne parte et c'est avec effroi que je me sens rougir. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mignon que je dois oublier à quel point je le déteste. Je le déteste. L'arrivée devant le lac me sort de mes pensés et je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe fraiche. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, le vent vient caresser mon visage, je m'efforce de faire le vide dans ma tête. Mais rapidement je sens que quelque chose vient me cacher le soleil, pourtant rare en ce moment. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Ron ?

Il n'a pas l'air franchement content.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Harry ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles… ?

-Fais pas le con avec moi !

Je me tais.

-Draco a débarqué dans la salle commune des Serpentard il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il avait l'air désespéré !

J'écarquille les yeux et me redresse, sous le choc. Depuis quand l'appelle-t-il Draco ? Et puis comment il sait ça, lui ? Toutes mes questions veulent sortir en même temps et je mets plusieurs longues secondes à faire le tri.

-Hein ?

Le résultat n'est pas grandiose, je m'y reprends à deux fois.

-Attends, c'est quoi le délire ? Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire de ce que Malfoy peut ressentir ? Et puis comment tu sais ce qu'il ce passe chez les Serpentard ?

Mon ami se laisse tomber à coté de moi et soupire.

-J'étais avec Blaise bien sûr, réfléchis Harry ! Et puis depuis quand tu dis Malfoy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose et tu nous as rien dis ?

Je crains de ne plus rien comprendre, j'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés. C'est quoi toutes ces questions à la con ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec Zabini dans sa salle commune ?

-Attends, je ne te comprends pas là Ron, c'est quoi le problème au juste ?

-Le problème c'est que ton petit ami est en pleurs, enfermé dans sa chambre, et qu'il refuse de nous ouvrir et que toi, de ton coté, tu ne fais absolument _aucun_ effort pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !

-Qu… quoi ?

Je m'étrangle presque.

-Mon _petit ami_ ? Mais t'es devenu complètement taré mon pauvre Ron !

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui parait largué, je me lève et m'apprête à partir mais Zabini – comme par hasard – arrive juste à ce moment là.

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois-ci pour que tu le traites comme ça ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de rétorquer quelque chose et je pars en courant.

-Laisse chéri, je crois que c'est plus sérieux que ce qu'on pensait, j'entends dire Ron alors que je m'éloigne.

Je tousse et accélère la cadence. _Chéri ?_ Je vais m'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Ok. Faisons un point. Malfoy agit d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle. Il est vexé par mon attitude envers lui. _Non, il pleure à cause de moi_. Oui mais ça c'est Ron qui le dit. Ron qui s'est entiché d'un Serpentard. De Zabini. Zabini qui me parle comme si on était amis. Comme Malfoy. Tout ce beau monde semble d'ailleurs croire que je sors avec lui. Ils semblent y croire _vraiment_. Conclusion ? Je prends le temps de réfléchir… Tout le monde est fou. Je ne vois que ça. Je pourrais essayer d'en parler à Hermione, mais elle est en Runes. Je soupire. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu une journée pareille… Je regarde ma montre, il va falloir que je pense à aller en Divination.

En marchant dans les couloirs je garde la tête baissée le plus possible, comme si ça pouvait m'éviter d'autres ennuis. Je rentre dans la salle sans regarder personne et vais m'asseoir le plus loin possible derrière. Je suis même surpris d'entendre la voix d'Hermione m'appeler en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi t'es pas allé devant avec Ron ?

-Ah ? Je… je l'ai pas vu en entrant.

-C'est pas étonnant, tes pieds avaient l'air d'être la huitième merveille du monde !

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

-Bah je… je sais pas trop Hermione, il se passe des trucs bizarres aujourd'hui…

Et puis subitement je suis pris d'un doute.

-Dis-moi Hermione, tu sais avec qui sort Ron ? Demandé-je sur le ton de la confirmation.

-Bien sûr, avec Blaise. Ça a un rapport avec ton problème ?

Je pâlis. Je crois qu'elle s'en rend compte.

-Harry ?

-Je…

Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Draco, c'est ça ? Et ça a un rapport avec Blaise ?

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution.

-Hermione, je vais être franc avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes.

Elle ne dit rien, elle a juste l'air perplexe.

-Je vais t'exposer la situation telle que je la connaissais jusqu'à hier, fais-je doctement histoire de ne pas me perdre moi-même. Voilà, Ron est célibataire. Je le suis aussi. Je ne peux pas voir Malfoy en peinture et il me le rend bien. Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu Zabini me parler directement autre que par insultes. Ah oui, et je ne vous ai même pas dit que j'étais gay ! Alors que là tout le monde à l'air au courant. Aide-moi. Je t'en supplie…

Elle a plissé les yeux au fur et à mesure.

-Je… Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, c'est peut-être grave…

Ok. Et moi qui cherchais une réponse réconfortante.

-A l'infirmerie ? Carrément !

-Harry, je suis sérieuse, c'est très étrange que tu sois resté bloqué à cette situation…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que notre professeur s'avance vers nous.

-Ça y est ! Crie-t-elle. Enfin c'est arrivé ! La boucle est bouclée, vous avez fait le tour mon enfant !

Okaaay.

-Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie madame.

-Quoi ? Mais non !

La fin de l'heure retentit et je m'enfuis encore une fois. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis pressé d'arriver aux cachots avant tout le monde. Je suis le premier à entrer dans la classe et Snape ne peut pas s'empêcher de me dévisager. Je n'y fais pas attention. Les autres entrent en silence. Je lève les yeux et vois Malfoy baisser les siens. Je me sens coupable. C'est stupide et d'ailleurs je ne prive pas pour me le faire remarquer. Je me suis assis sur une table reculée et j'observe tout le monde, suspicieux. Je vois Hermione se pencher vers Ron et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fronce les sourcils et donne un petit coup à Zabini pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Puis à son tour il semble faire passer le message à Malfoy qui se retourne vers moi, comme surpris. Je baisse les yeux.

-Pouvez-vous répondre à cette question Potter ? Vous que mon cours à l'air d'intéresser aujourd'hui.

Je sens le sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Quelle question monsieur ? Réponds-je tout de même.

-Celle que je viens de poser. A savoir comment reconnaît-on une racine d'agorona ?

-Je… heu…

Je réfléchis. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce truc…

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

-Je vous pose la même question à une semaine d'intervalle et vous êtes toujours incapable de me répondre ? Votre cas est désespéré Potter. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris.

Je me renfrogne et lui continue son cours. Je remarque qu'Hermione griffonne des notes sur un petit calepin à part, tiens, c'est nouveau ça. Je reste muet jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je ne suis pas allé au repas de ce midi. Je suis seul dans notre salle commune et je réfléchis. En fait non, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je me contente de fixer droit devant moi. Je suis d'ailleurs interrompu par une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Seamus.

-Tu m'emmerdes ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Seamus…

Il entre tout juste et est suivit de près par Dean qui n'a pas l'air fier. Ils ne font pas attention à moi.

-Ecoute-moi !

-Non ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

On dirait une dispute de couple.

-Tu es un coureur Dean, et je ne te referais pas. Alors va courir tout seul.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est qu'un ami !

-Et tu plotes tous tes amis comme ça ?

-Je ne l'ai pas ploté !

-Ah oui ?

_C'est_ une dispute de couple. Je ferme les yeux, quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

-C'était un geste _amical_ ! Rien que ce matin j'ai fait pareil avec Harry !

Je tilt.

-Vraiment ? Et tu lui as aussi mis la main aux fesses à Harry ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Et puis je n'ai pas fait ça !

Ils continuent tout en marchant jusqu'au dortoir, et puis Seamus claque la porte avant que Dean ne puisse le suivre de force. Il vient s'affaler dans un canapé et soupire.

-Fais chier…

Et puis il me remarque.

-Ah, t'étais là… Je suis désolé pour ça.

-C'est… c'est pas grave, réussis-je à articuler. Et puis, t'as pas à t'excuser.

Je m'impressionne tellement je parais naturel. Je me racle la gorge.

-Je… je dois y aller.

Je sors précipitamment. Un peu trop peut-être. Mes pas me mènent aux serres et je m'apaise un peu. Je regarde des fleurs que je n'ai jamais vues, je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup pour la saison. Je souris. Encore plus quand je remarque que Neville est là aussi.

-Neville ?

Il sursaute en se retournant.

-Oh Harry, c'est toi. Tiens, regarde ce que je viens de recevoir !

Je m'approche et remarque une sorte de cactus en forme de cœur.

-Waw ! Qui est-ce qui t'as offert ça ? Demandé-je, curieux.

-Severus bien sûr ! Je vais le remercier, tu diras à Binns que j'arrive si je suis en retard ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà partit. De toute façon je ne réagis plus. _Severus_. _Un cactus en forme de cœur_. Je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

J'arrive comme un automate en Histoire de la Magie. Binns n'est pas encore là et tout le monde attends dans le couloir. Dean roule la pelle de sa vie à Seamus et je détourne le regard en continuant ma route. Malfoy me regarde toujours et je rougis. Ron est avec Zabini, je les dépasse. Je me retrouve donc seul, tout seul dans mon bout de couloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive en joie en brandissant son fameux petit calepin.

-J'ai compris !

Tout le monde la regarde mais elle s'en moque, elle attrape Ron par le poignet et l'entraine jusqu'à moi sans prendre ses protestations en compte.

-Harry, quel jour on est ?

-Quoi ?

-Quel jour on est !

-Mardi…

-Mais non abruti ! La date entière !

-Heu… le quatre octobre…

Elle ferme les yeux, semblant savourer sa victoire et Ron me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-On est en mai Harry…

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui dévisage mon ami comme un aliène.

-Quoi ?

-Le vingt-neuf.

-Mais tu ne te rappels pas Ron ? S'exclame Hermione. Tu m'en avais parlé en début d'année, Harry s'était réveillé un matin et il t'avait secoué pour que tu te lèves et que tu lui donnes la date du jour ! T'en avais été traumatisé toute la journée !

Il semble essayer de se rappeler puis écarquille les yeux.

-Ah mais oui ! C'était juste la nuit après que Trelawney lui ait prédis un grand voyage !

-Et voilà ! « La boucle est bouclée », il est en train de vivre son rêve !

Ron semble alors prit d'une évidence, il dit plus bas comme pour lui-même :

-C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a commencé à tourner autour de Draco…

C'est à ce moment que je me rappel que j'ai peut-être aussi mon mot à dire.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? Si j'avais vraiment fait ce rêve j'aurais évité Malfoy comme la peste ! Je ne serais pas allé vers lui !

Ils semblent réfléchir à cette façon de voir les choses mais je vois Binns arriver alors je me faufile dans la classe. Tarés, maugréé-je dans ma tête, complètement tarés. Je passe le cours à me repasser les derniers évènements. Ok. Deuxième point. Dean et Seamus sortent ensemble. Neville et Snape… Brrr… Hermione pense que je suis en fait dans ma nuit du trois au quatre octobre et que j'interfère avec la journée du vingt-neuf mai. Si je n'étais pas un sorcier et que je n'avais jamais expérimenté le voyage dans le temps je la ferais enfermée d'urgence. Bien. Réfléchissons. Est-ce que – en imaginant très fort – ce serait possible que je… comment, _apprécie_ passer du temps avec Malfoy ? Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est appuyé sur un coude et joue distraitement avec sa plume, le regard dans le vide. Je le trouve mignon. Je me demande s'il pense à moi. Et écarquille les yeux d'avoir pensé ça. Je regarde Ron. Il s'est assis près de son _petit ami_. Il a l'air… heureux. Je soupire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Un frisson me parcourt et je me ressaisi, de toute façon tout ça ne change rien, je _n'aime pas_ Malfoy ! Fort de ce rappel à l'ordre j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours. Et je n'y comprends rien. Je veux dire, d'habitude je ne comprends pas beaucoup plus, mais là je ne vois pas la logique dans le cours. Il nous dit que les Centaures, lors de la guerre de je-ne-sais pas-quand, ce sont rassemblés dès le troisième jour sur la colline de je-sais-pas-où pour attendre les Lutins. Certes, mais hier encore nous étudions la déclaration de paix des Elfes Libres et des Korrigans du Nord. Enfin je crois. Oh Merlin, Hermione a raison ! Pas que j'en doutais particulièrement, mais là je ne plus nier. Ça me fait peur. Un peu. Quand même. Il y a de quoi en même temps, je viens de faire un saut de huit mois dans le temps. Huit mois happés dans le vide. Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer doucement, mon souffle devient légèrement difficile, et puis ma vu se brouille…

-Monsieur ! Harry ne se sent pas bien !

C'était la voix de Neville, je crois. J'entends que le silence se fait autour de moi alors que je cherche mon souffle, je manque d'air. Et puis l'agitation se fait sentir, je sens qu'on me sort de la salle.

-Harry ! Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux me répondre ?

Je ne sais pas qui exactement me parle mais l'air frais du couloir me fait un peu de bien.

-Ça va, ça va…

-Laissez-le respirer ! Rentrez donc dans la salle ! Une personne peut rester avec lui, les autres retournent dans mon cours !

J'entends petit à petit le bruit s'atténuer pour laisser place au silence. Je suis assis par terre, contre le mur, je prends soin de prendre de grandes inspirations. Quand je sens que la crise d'angoisse est passée je relève doucement les yeux, histoire de me remettre dans le contexte. Mon regard reste bloqué sur Malfoy, assis en face de moi, les mains devant le visage. Il a l'air fatigué. Quand il remarque que je me suis remis je sens qu'il veut s'assurer que je vais mieux mais il baisse les yeux, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravise, et puis esquisse un sourire sans joie.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que huit mois de ma vie ont disparus, réponds-je platement.

-Oui, je sais, fait-il en baissant les yeux encore une fois. Et il y a huit mois je ne faisais pas partie de ta vie.

Je déglutis difficilement et détourne le regard. Je me rends soudain compte à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réalité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe comme ça, mais au bout d'un moment il se lève et vient s'accroupir devant moi.

-Est-ce que je peux… t'embrasser ?

Je ne réagis d'abord pas, et puis mon cœur s'accélère.

-M'embrasser ?

-Juste une fois, après je te laisse tranquille. Après je retourne en Histoire de la Magie et tu ne me vois plus jusqu'à ce que tout retourne dans l'ordre.

C'est légitime. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, j'hésite. En fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie… Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais…

-S'il-te-plait, Harry…

-D'accord… Fais-je dans un souffle si léger que j'ai peine à m'entendre moi-même.

Alors il pose ses mains sur le sol pour prendre un appui et se penche vers moi. Mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite. Ses lèvres appuient sur les miennes et je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue alors qu'il soupire de soulagement. Et alors qu'il insinue sa langue entre mes lèvres des images défilent devant mes yeux, comme des flashs. Notre premier baiser, notre premier sourire échangé, notre première discussion à cœurs ouverts, notre première fois, notre première dispute, nos premières larmes… L'expression de Ron quand il me dit être amoureux, celle qu'il a quand je lui dis que je sais, celle encore qu'il a quand je lui dis que moi aussi… La soirée du coming-out de Dean et Seamus où l'on se rend compte que l'on est tous gays, les fous rire, le soulagement, l'aveu de Neville… Alors je réponds au baiser que me donne Draco, je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée jusqu'à ce que, le souffle court, je me réveil en sursaut.

Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi, essayant en vain d'accrocher mon regard sur quelque chose. Mes doigts sont crispés sur les draps, j'essaye de me détendre mais n'y parvient pas. Je tire sur les rideaux de mon baldaquin avec force et me précipite jusqu'au lit de Ron, j'ouvre ses rideaux à lui aussi et m'efforce de le réveiller.

-Ron ! Ron réveille-toi !

-Qu… quoi !

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, t'es devenu fou ?

-Vite ! Dis-moi quel jour on est !

-Hein ? Mais j'en sais rien moi, quel jour on est…

-Le quatre octobre, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, surement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je souffle et me laisse glisser au pied de son lit.

-Rien, rien… Tout va bien, merci Ron.

Je me lève et vais vers la salle de bain. Je suis heureux de me prendre les pieds dans les fringues qui trainent par terre. La douche que je m'offre me fait un bien fou et je suis à la limite de rire quand, alors que je retourne dans la chambre, Ron est assis sur son lit la tête dans le brouillard.

-Aller Ronnie ! Debout !

Il grogne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et je remarque le regard insistant de Seamus sur Dean alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain, j'esquisse un sourire. Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je ne tiens pas en place, je descends dans notre salle commune et embrasse Hermione et Ginny sur la joue en arrivant. Ron arrive enfin et on se dirige vers la Grande Salle, les filles prennent un peu d'avance.

-Dis-moi Ron, comment tu le trouves Zabini ?

-Quoi ?

-Physiquement, je veux dire.

-Hein ? Ah, je… hum…

Il rougit et je souris, c'est donc vrai ! Je n'en suis que plus heureux.

-Je ne sais pas, réussit-il finalement à mentir. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question… Mais, hum. Pou… pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et vais rejoindre les filles. Il m'imite.

-Eh bien, t'as l'air en forme ce matin ! Me lance Hermione alors qu'on s'assied à notre table.

-Il est complètement taré ouais ! Fait Ron alors que je me contente de sourire. Et tu sais pas ? Ce matin il me réveille avant la sonnerie de notre réveil, il me fait limite paniquer, et tout ça pour connaître la date du jour !

Je suis trop amusé pour saisir la réaction de mon amie. Je lève les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et réussi à capter le regard de Malfoy, il me lance un regard noir et je réponds par un sourire amusé et un regard provocateur, il ne comprend pas ma réaction et je le vois relever un sourcil, perplexe, avant de détourner les yeux de gêne. Je suis au comble de l'extase. Et déjà plusieurs plans apparaissent dans mon esprit. Dans quelques semaines Draco sera à moi, rien qu'à moi.

FIN... (presque).


	2. Epilogue

J'ouvre les yeux et me demande avec angoisse quel jour on est. Et puis de me l'être posée me rassure et je soupire. Tout va bien. Mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné, je souris et m'étire, envoyant les couvertures sur mes chevilles. Je me lève et un rictus amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres alors qu'autour de moi le dortoir est impeccable. La semaine dernière les filles sont venues et – pour des raisons que je tairais – nous avons prit il y a deux jours la résolution de tout ranger. Je dois dire que c'est plus… vivable. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et fais couler la douche. Elle est rapide et efficace, je sors bientôt. Je croise Dean qui va pour prendre la sienne et je lui fais un sourire complice alors qu'il passe sa main sur mon épaule. Je rejoins Ron, déjà près, et nous descendons dans notre salle commune où Hermione et Ginny nous attendent.

A peine assis Ron se rue sur le petit déjeuné et je lève les yeux sur la table des Serpentard. Quand j'accroche enfin le regard de Draco et que je le vois me sourire une boule de chaleur se repend dans mon corps et mes lèvre s'étirent à leur tour.

Quand arrive l'heure des cours nous nous rendons en métamorphose et – je dois bien l'avouer – d'avoir déjà suivit le cours m'aide un peu. Et puis Hermione par en Etudes des Runes et Ron et moi marchons vers l'extérieur.

-Amuse-toi bien ! Lancé-je quand il tourne avant moi.

Il me répond d'un clin d'œil et je poursuis ma route… jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive en sens inverse.

-Harry.

-Draco…

Il m'embrasse.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demandé-je.

-Dans ma chambre, j'ai un devoir de botanique à rendre jeudi.

-Je peux venir… ?

-Hors de question ! Si tu viens je ne bosserai pas !

Je réponds d'un sourire mutin et il m'embrasse encore avant de reprendre sa route vers là où Ron a disparu plus tôt.

Mes pas me mènent au lac où je m'allonge au soleil. Soleil de mai. Je ferme les yeux et le vent vient caresser mon visage. Je crois même que je m'endors. Et puis je sursaute et regarde nerveusement ma montre, il faut que j'aille en Divination ! J'arrive juste avant que la porte ne se referme et vais m'asseoir près de Ron.

-Bah alors, où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

-J'étais au lac, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

-Ça y est !

Je sursaute en me rendant compte de la proximité de ma prof.

-Enfin c'est arrivé ! La boucle est bouclée, vous avez fait le tour mon enfant !

-Oui… oui je sais, madame, souris-je presque gêné.

Ron la regarde comme si elle était folle et je crois même entendre Hermione soupirer plus loin derrière.

L'heure de Potion arrive vite et je vais retrouver Draco au premier rang. Il ne met pas longtemps à poser sa main sur ma cuisse et j'enlace mes doigts aux siens en jouant distraitement avec ma plume. Je me sens bien.

-Pouvez-vous répondre à cette question Potter ?

Je relève les yeux vers mon professeur, prêt à savourer pleinement l'instant.

-Vous que mon cours à l'air d'intéresser autant que votre _petit ami_…

Finalement le sarcasme lui va bien.

-Bien sûr, fais-je avec un petit sourire mutin. Une racine d'agorona est reconnaissable à sa couleur de nacre si particulière, elle est également plus fine que la plupart des autres racines. Mais il ne faut pas s'y méprendre car elle est aussi très solide, ce qui la rend difficile à couper.

J'entends Draco réprimer un petit rire et je le comprends, l'expression de Snape à cet instant est jouissive. Il est comme… vexé. J'en jubile jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Après manger je vais chercher ma cape, laissée dans la salle commune. Et j'y trouve Dean assis sur un canapé, la tête dans les mains.

-Dean ?

-Ah, salut Harry, fait-il en relevant la tête.

Je souris.

-Tu vas réussir.

-A… ?

-A te faire pardonner !

-Hein ? Mais comment tu… hun.

Il se tait un instant.

-Et comment ?

-Ah ça je ne sais pas ! Mais quoi que tu fasses je suis sûr que ça va marcher, assuré-je.

-Je suis quelqu'un de trop tactile… soupire-t-il finalement.

J'attrape ma cape sur une chaise.

-Je dois te laisser Dean, bonne chance !

-Ouais, merci…

Je marche vers les serres. Comme je le pensais Neville y est déjà.

-C'est Snape qui t'a offert ça ?

-Oh ! Harry, tu m'as fait peur… Sursaute-t-il. Oui, il est beau hein ?

-Le cactus ? Bien sûr.

Neville me sourit, amusé.

-Evidemment le cactus, je ne suis pas bête au point de te demander un compliment pour Severus.

Je grimace.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Non, c'est le souvenir de ton père qu'il n'aime pas. Toi… et bien il est juste contrarié que son filleul ait choisi le fils Potter.

-Ah oui tu penses ?

-Disons que… j'ai mes sources.

-Oui, vu comme ça…

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu chercher des lys pour Draco.

Neville me montre du doigt l'autre bout de la serre.

-Moi je vais aller remercier Severus ! Dis, tu…

-Je veux bien mais j'arriverai peut-être après toi ! Le coupé-je.

Il me sourit, amusé, et quitte la serre. Je me coupe un bouquet de plusieurs lys et me dirige vers le secteur Serpentard. Je frappe trois coups à la porte de la chambre de préfet. Il m'ouvre après plusieurs secondes.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sors le bouquet de derrière mon dos.

-Joyeux vingt-neuf mai !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire en prenant le bouquet alors que j'entre dans la pièce. Il n'y a rien de spécial le vingt-neuf mai…

-C'est spécial pour moi…

Je m'approche de lui après qu'il ait posé les fleurs sur son bureau et passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Ah oui ? Continue-t-il, amusé.

-Oui…

Je l'embrasse doucement.

-Tu sais, je m'apprêtai à aller en Histoire de la Magie…

-Je sais…

-Et tu dois y aller, toi aussi…

Je l'embrasse encore, plus longtemps.

-Oublie l'Histoire de la Magie, on ne rate pas grand-chose…

Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise et laisse mes lèvres descendre dans son cou. Je souris contre sa peau quand je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux, j'ai gagné.

FIN ! (Vraiment)

* * *

><p>Vos impressions ? En espérant que ça vous ait plu !<p>

Chip.


End file.
